A Younger Brother
by Luna Shimmers
Summary: What happens when the Maurauders discover what happens when they have a younger brother? What happens if that younger brother is too much to handle? Chaos Ensues!


**Alright, Really quick now. I Solemnly Swear that I do not own anything you recognise or any characters or anything really… just the idea. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Love Ya Jo! This is a… I Don't know what it's really called but a Marauder turns into a child and CHAOS ENSUES! *Evil Laugh* I mean uh *coughs* ahem. The actions of the Mysterious Marauder are based upon stuff my little cousin does. Onwards to the fluff and Bromance!**

Chapter 1: A Night-time Adventure.

The four third year boys, or _'Idiots'_ as the teachers and students liked to call them, were fast asleep, having a long lie after a hard week in classes. Another reason they were so tired was because the night before they were sneaking about the corridors trying to find a way into Slughorn's office, to help James' hopeless love life and though they manged the former they failed the latter.

 **Last Night**

''Ouch Siri! You stood on my foot!'' James complained. Being under the invisibility cloak was never easy. He wished for another way to travel around the school – or anywhere for that matter – that didn't involve getting a bruise or two. ''Oh, did I step on Jamsesy widdle footsie? Did I huwt your fwewings? Is spoilt little Jamsesy hurt?'' Remus and Peter burst out laughing but tried to control themselves before someone caught them. James only grumbled.

They continued onwards, marching towards Slughorn's office. ''Alright time for a spell'' James cried, whipping out his wand. ''Shut up you idiot!'' Sirius hissed menacingly. ''You'll get us caught!'' Grinning sheepishly, James did the Alohamora charm, dodging a spell that shot from the handle. They had learned all too well how the Teachers protected their offices. Remus pulled off the cloak and stepped inside. ''Alright, let's get this over with. Grab a potion and leave everything el-'' He looked at his friends and saw Sirius inspecting a fountain pouring out a murky liquid, James knocking books off the shelves and Peter attempting to open a potion. ''What was that Remy?'' asked Peter. Remus groaned and was about to go in 'Teacher Mode' but-

 **SPLASH!**

Sirius had fallen into the fountain with a surprised yelp. ''You Idiot.'' ''Well you could give us a hand here Jamsesy'' The three boys walked over to Sirius to help him out the fountain. Sirius was shaking his hair and legs and the others narrowly dodged the murky waters. ''Oi! Careful!'' James said jumping back. Remus' head perked up. ''Do you guys hear that?'' He asked. The others shook their heads. It must have been his amplified hearing. Although he hated to admit it, being a werewolf had its perks. ''Someone is coming!'' He hissed warily. They pulled on the Invisibility cloak and ran out the room, doing their best to keep the cloak over everyone. Once they were in Gryffindor tower they could breathe again without worrying about getting caught. ''You alright Siri?'' Asked Remus. ''Completely fine Remy.'' And with that they went back up to their dorm without even bothering to change out of their robes.

 **Back to Present**

Remus felt something tugging on his robes. It was around four in the morning. He grumbled and murmured ''I'm sleeping, go back to sleep'' He heard a sigh of disappointment and a younger voice say ''But I-I'm scared.'' Remus looked down only to see a young boy in a pair of oversized robes. He looked like Sirius… but how? Remus was puzzled until he looked over to where Sirius should be sleeping… but he wasn't. He then realized that it must have been the fountain. The fountain changed Sirius into a child, but for how long? ''P-Please?'' The small voice asked. Remus felt a surge of affection as he realized: For at least a day, he would have a younger brother. Something he had always wanted. Remus lifted Sirius onto his bed and asked ''Okay what's wrong?'' The child looked relieved to be accepted. ''I had a nightmare.'' Remus knew that feeling all too well. Every time he had a nightmare James, Peter and Sirius would comfort him and now he had to return the favour. ''It's okay Sirius, it's not real. Care to tell me about it?'' The child nodded and explained his nightmare. His mother had been terrorising him and had thrown him away on the street, left to die. Remus was surprised that such a small child has such realistic fears. The child, who looked very close to tears, jumped into Remus, giving him an enormous hug. He froze at first before returning the hug, keeping him close, protecting him from all the evil in the world as a brother would. He rocked him ever so slightly and they stayed that way, eventually falling asleep until the morning.

 **A/N Hope it wasn't confusing that at the beginning it is like 11 in the morning and Sirius is still with Remus. Review and Rate and Favourite please? I will give you a…uh…chocolate frog? I think it will only be 3 chapters of fluff and brotherly love.**


End file.
